russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Creates New Weekday Afternoon Habit with ‘Saberkada’
June 1, 2018 IBC 13 introduces a new weekday afternoon habit for students who just relax at home from school and enjoying the feel-good afternoon treat for teen-mates after more than five hours of school. Kit Thompson, Claire Ruiz, BJ Forbes, Anna Vicente and Kurt Perez Starting this June 4 at 4:30 p.m., it mark another first in Philippine TV as they will have a new weekday afternoon habit with the premiere of IBC 13's newest youth-oriented tele-magazine show – Saberkada featuring the hottest and brightest young stars from IBC Talent Center which will have more than make stars and fans who cheered for their idols and the banners of their favorite young stars and love teams. As this fast-paced magazine show for the youth that airs live during weekdays, IBC Talent Center hopes to hone the talents of the next generation of Kapinoy stars. Saberkada is bound to be the TV teen mag for audiences, young and old alike by giving you a feel-good weekday afternoons with a fun and exciting twist. They can have a whole new afternoon TV viewing experience as Kit Thompson, Claire Ruiz, a loveleam of BJ Forbes and Anna Vicente and Kurt Perez give them an enjoyable run-through on interesting pop culture trends and other fascinating topics they can relate to. Featuring the latest and hottest trends in music, TV and movies, fashion, celebrities and stars from IBC and Secarats, hangouts, schools, sports and recreation, plus a different segments including games involving audience members and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans. Also joining the show are James Teng, Jervy delos Reyes, Patricia Ann Manzano, Prince Villanueva, Nikki Gonzales, Carlo Lacana, Nichole Baranda, John Bermundo and Raine Salamante. Saberkada also goes interactive as it goes out and gets the latest with its own roving team in the hippest and collest weekday afternoon. Prince and Nikki get to discover the trendiest hang-outs in town. Raine show what's in and what's out in fashion. Fun-filled visit of Patricia's celebrity icons and her first Saber Go Adventure shows her wacky and adventurous side. James got to go out, too, this time with John in music and dance. Get to know the latest in tinseltown with Carlo and Jervy. And for sports, Nichole goes sporty. Under the direction of Mr. Mark A. Reyes who directs this magazine show that aims to hone the talents of teen stars from IBC Talent Centers. Before the show started, the floor director told the fans that they are expected to cheer, clap and party with their idols for the duration of the program. Saberkada gives young viewers a daily full-hour dose of youthful dynamism and ingenuity, beautiful faces, awesome talent and no-nonsense talk every afternoon. Saberkada premieres July 30 (Modnay), 4:30pm after KapinoyLand on IBC-13’s Hapon Ang Dating or IBC HD. 'IBC KIDS' Kids TV Programs :KapinoyLand :Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema :Promil Four I-Shine Talent Camp TV Animé Programs (Japanese Animated Stories) :Ghost Fighter :Eyeshield 21 :Sailor Moon Crystal Tokusatsu :Kamen Rider Build Nickelodeon :SpongeBob SquarePants :The Fairly OddParents Teens :Saberkada